Evil
by HpIcMlVr
Summary: Takes place sometime after This Wicked Day. Arthur finds out about Merlin and sentences him to death. Because magic is evil, right?


**Another oneshot I couldn't help but write. Spoilers for season 4, episode 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Magic. It had killed both of his parents. It had tried to kill him more times than he could remember. And now it was going to kill the man he had thought to be his friend.

Arthur paced back in forth in the throne room, alone. As hard as he tried he could not help but think about him, sitting in his cell, waiting for the light of day to mark his last day on earth. The very image sent chills through him. He tried to think about something else, about everything he now had to do as king. But it wasn't working. He could only think of him.

How could this have happened? How could his loyal, caring servant be something so evil? How could the man who had saved his life once before, who had been willing more than once to give up his own life for Arthur's, the man who had sat outside the throne room all night while he was mourning his father, be a sorcerer?

Sorcery, magic, it was all evil. Everything about it. It had caused his mother's death, so many years ago. And now, his father was dead because of magic. The one thing he had fought his whole life. And Arthur had thought that it could be good, used for something other than death and destruction.

How very wrong he was.

He had decided to finish what his father had started. To rid the world of magic, the force that had the power to destroy everything he had created.

And then he found out.

Arthur had thought he was about to die. They had been attacked. But he didn't. He had interviened. He had saved him. He was now in a heavily guarded cell.

To be killed at first light.

Now Arthur was confused. Magic was evil. It had always been evil. It killed, it destroyed, it manipulated. It had taken so many lives, destroyed everything that was special to Arthur. And now it was going to take another. How? How could it be? He couldn't be evil, could be?

But he must be. He had magic. There was only one punishment for using magic. His father had taught him that. His father was obviously right. His father was dead. His father was dead because of magic.

He paused as light began to seep into the room. His face grew pale. The time had come. He swept out of the throne room, looking straight ahead as he passed people in the corridors. They were oftly quiet today. Everyone knew. Everyone was surprised. And everyone was angry.

At Arthur.

But that didn't matter. He had committed the greatest crime and now he had to pay for that. There was no other way. He was evil. Evil, evil, evil.

He stepped out onto the platform above the courtyard. Below was the pyre, surrounded by people from the castle and the city. They all looked sad.

He couldn't take his eyes off the pyre. Soon it would be lit. Soon it would be taking the life of someone he had trusted.

Trust.

Trust.

He had betrayed his trust. He had magic. He was a sorcerer. Magic was evil. He was evil. Evil, evil, evil.

He was being led out of the castle. He was not fighting, but looking straight ahead. At the pyre. At his death. Arthur started to shake. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill him.

But he had to. He had magic. Magic was evil. Evil, evil, evil, evil.

He was tied to the pyre. The gaurds stepped away. A man walked forward with the fire and looked up to Arthur, waiting for the signal.

"This man-" Said Arthur, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "This man has committed the crime of sorcery. This will not be permitted in Camelot. For that he will be-he will be burned." He raised his arm, shaking more than ever.

Evil, evil, evil, evil. Magic was evil. Evil. He dropped his arm. The man lowered the fire.

And suddenly he looked up. He looked straight up at Arthur, his bright blue eyes piercing into his soul.

"I thought I was your friend. As you were mine." There was a tear in his eye. "Goodbye. Arthur."

Arthur's mind froze. Friend. They were friends. He had always been loyal, always stood by him, always helped him, always spoke the truth. If anyone had ever been loyal it had been him. And here he was, staring up at him, standing there strongly, waiting to be killed by his friend. His best friend.

But no. He had magic. Magic was evil. Evil, evil, evil, evil, EVIL!

NO.

He had magic.

He was Merlin.

His eyes widened. What was he doing? And he stepped forward and yelled,

"Wait!"

Their eyes met. Merlin grinned widely.

Merlin was still Merlin.


End file.
